Simplify the expression. $-8q(-q-6)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-8q}$ $ = ({-8q} \times -q) + ({-8q} \times -6)$ $ = (8q^{2}) + (48q)$ $ = 8q^{2} + 48q$